A Day Of Remembrance
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: A year since they fled from Lothering, since Carver and Wesley died, how do the Hawke sisters deal with it. Rated M for course language.


so this is my first DA 2 story, let me know what you think.

A Day Of Remembrance

Today was the anniversary of the escape from Lothering and Marian Hawke awoke feeling empty. She swung her legs over the side of the top most bunk and sat up, hunched over to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling, her feet dangling high above the floor. She put her head in her hands and groaned. 'Why couldn't she have a normal life?' she wondered. She sighed before dropping down to the floor, silently thanks to her rogue training. She got dressed into her armour and strapped her daggers to her back. Athenril would be waiting for them to oversee some shipment or another; it wouldn't be long until they were free.

Marian turned to the middle bunk to wake up her sister, when she realised that Bethany wasn't even there. Marian left the bedroom and looked around, but the only person in the main room was Gamlen, who was asleep on the couch. Her mother was still in the bedroom, though Marian could hear her stirring. She headed into the side room and that's where she found her little sister, sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs and tears in her eyes.

"Hey Bethany, what's wrong?" she sat down next to her sister and pulled her into a hug. Bethany leaned into her and sniffed.

"A year ago today I lost my twin brother," she whispered, "I felt a part of me die that day, but I carried on, because I had to. It's been a whole year and I can't help but think about the fact that he would be nineteen now just like me. I'm wondering how much he could have changed in this last year. Would he have grown up or would he still be the same moody ass that he always was? Oh why did he have to charge that damn monster?" she cried, "and why didn't I stop him?"

"Stop right there!" Marian exclaimed moving back to look at Bethany, "It was not your fault. If it was anyone's it was mine. Carver gave his life for mother, I think even he would feel that was a worthy thing to do." Bethany nodded and Marian drew her into the hug again. She kissed Bethany on the head and stroked her hair. She felt the beginning of tears herself and huffed.

"Oh fuck it!" she puffed out, "Come on little sis, Athenril can use us another day, let's go get drunk." She stood up and dragged Bethany up with her. She pushed her out the door and through the main room, "I'm taking Bethany out, we'll be back late," she announced to her mother, who was now by the fire.

"How late is late dear?" her mother asked.

"At first light late," Marian answered as she left through the front door and her mother sighed.

The first thing she did out on the street was find a guardsman.

"Excuse me, do you know where I might find Aveline Vallen?" she asked, trying her best to be polite, when all she really wanted was to make a crack about that armour, she just hadn't thought of one yet.

"She requested the day off, she should be back at the barracks." He answered. She really shouldn't have been surprized that Aveline had taken the day off too.

"Could you tell her to meet Hawke at the Hanged Man as soon as possible?" he reluctantly agreed and nodded. Next she headed over to Elegant to ask her to take a message to Athenril. She told her that they would be indisposed for the next two days. Finally they made their way to the Hanged Man.

They went to the Bar and ordered three pints of ale before walking to a table at the back of the pub. They were there for thirty minutes and were on their second pint before Aveline hurried in looking out of breath, like she had run the entire way. She looked around and spotted them. She made her way over and stood across from Marian.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Marian pushed the untouched third pint over to her. She looked down at it and comprehension dawned on her face. She sat down and nursed her pint.

"None of us can work today," Marian explained, "hell, none of us can even focus today, so we might as well get blind drunk and try to forget everything that's ever happened in our Maker forsaken lives." The other two nodded and they proceeded to drink themselves into oblivion. Soon they were sharing stories about Carver and Wesley, the good times and the bad. They laughed and they cried and the other patrons of the pub gave them a wide birth. Eventually Hawke raised her mug, she had lost count on how many ales she had had.

"Carver, you were an ass," she announced and then sighed, "but you were our ass." Bethany lifted her mug and clanked it against her sister's. Aveline raised her own mug.

"Wesley, wherever you are, be it with the Maker or not, at least you have found peace," She downed the contents of her mug and glanced out of the nearest window, "Girls its dark, I should get you home."

"But Aveline, I'm having so much fun," whined Bethany and Marian sniggered.

"Yeah Aveline, don't be a spoilsport," she took another swig from her mug only to find it empty, "Huh, you got any drink left Beth?" she asked. Figuring she knew the best way to check, Bethany picked up her mug and turned it upside down. A small amount of ale hit the table and then her mug was empty too.

"Oh well, time for more," she stood up, but Aveline stood I her way.

"Home now girls, they're out of ale for the night," she lied.

"They are?" Marian looked crestfallen, "Might as well go then. Come on Beth." Bethany got up and followed her sister out of the pub and through the streets to Gamlen's house. Leandra let them in and helped guide her daughters into bed. She offered her bed to Aveline, but she declined before heading back to the barracks. Leandra made her way back to the bedroom, but stopped outside when she heard voices.

"Marian?" she heard Bethany ask.

"Yeah Beth," Marian murmured back.

"What do you think Carver would be doing if he were here right now?" there was a long pause before Marian grunted.

"Probably nailing your hair to the bed frame," Bethany giggled.

"You're probably right." There was another pause and Leandra almost thought that they had fallen asleep when Bethany called Marian again and Marian answered.

"I love you," Leandra strained to hear, "please never leave me and mother."

"I promise I won't," It sounded like Marian was dropping off, "and I love you too."

"Goodnight big sis," Bethany yawned.

"Goodnight little sis," that was the last of the conversation and Leandra was now sure that her daughters were asleep. She slipped into the room and climbed into the bottom bunk. She wiped a tear from her eye, wishing Carver could be there too, before turning over and falling asleep as well.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Please review.


End file.
